The present invention is directed to the field of hair styling. In particular, the present invention is directed to the field of supplemental hair fabricated from natural hair. The hair extensions of the present invention are adapted to be used in conjunction with a person's natural hair. The hair extensions of the present invention can be adapted so that the person's natural hair is blended with the hair extension. Thereby the hair extension of the present invention blends naturally and seamlessly with the person's natural hair.